


Maia Delivers Porn

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [6]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smutty romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Maia is the reluctant go-between, delivering Amy's smutty romance novels to Maia's co-workers.





	Maia Delivers Porn

The trendy retro deli near the courthouse was absolutely packed, and Marissa, Lucca and Maia had to fight their way through the crowd to get to the lunch counter where there were three available seats opening up. They managed to get seats together this time, and Lucca ordered club sandwiches for all three of them just to get their order in as quickly as they could. While they were waiting for the food to arrive, one of Amy’s colleagues from the State’s Attorney’s office happened by and saw Maia.

“Hey! I was supposed to meet Amy here for lunch but she bailed on me because her case ran over. Can I give you something for her?” Brenda asked, after Maia introduced her to Lucca and Marissa sitting on either side of her.

“Sure.” Maia said. She wasn’t expecting what Brenda handed her. It one of Amy’s smutty romance novels.

“She loaned me the first book in the series, and I finished it right away. Could you let her know that I’d love to read the second one?” Brenda said, as if handing a person a book with two partly nude women in vaguely historic garb on the cover was completely normal.

“I will tell her. I think she finished the second one already.” Maia said, tucking the book under her arm. Brenda said goodbye and waved as she left.

“Okay, I really need to see the cover of that book again, Maia.” Lucca said, snatching it from under her arm. “What is this all about?”

“Lesbian historical erotica. Amy reads a ton of it. I didn’t realize she was loaning it out to her friends. Also, I though Brenda was straight.” Maia said.

“She could be.” Lucca said, reading the back cover. “Maybe she just likes to read about lesbians.”

“I want to see it.” Marissa said, snatching the book from Lucca across Amy. “This looks steamy. Is it any good?”

“I have no idea. I don’t read them. That’s more Amy’s thing.” Maia said.

“Can I borrow it?” Marissa asked.

“I don’t care. I think Amy would be fine with it.” Maia said. 

“Wait a minute, though. I had it first.” Lucca said. “You can read it after I’m done.” Lucca snatched it back away from Marissa and continued reading the back cover.

“Damn it. I thought I was going to have something fun to read over the weekend.” Marissa said. 

“Oh, Don’t worry. I can bring you something tomorrow. Amy has a whole library of that stuff. Do you want to read the lesbian stuff, or something heterosexual?” Maia asked.

“She reads heterosexual stuff too?” Marissa asked.

“Yep. She actually inherited a bunch of vintage smutty books from her grandmother,” Maia told her between bites of her club sandwich. “Her grandma read a ton of them. Then Amy started collecting them too. She has a whole wall of book cases of romance novels in our bedroom.”

“Wow. I think I want to read the lesbian stuff. So I can learn about how it’s done. For science.” Marissa said.

“I don’t know how much science is involved. Amy just finished some book about lesbians in on the prairie during pioneer days; I’ll see if she wants to loan it to you.” Maia said.

“Cool, thanks! Who knew you’d be a handy source of free porn?” Marissa said.

“Not me.” Lucca said. “I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“I’m glad our friendship is useful.” Maia said dryly.

 

#

 

“Okay, this was entertaining, but I’m not sure about the big sex scene near the end.” Lucca said two days later, dropping the book on Maia’s work station in the morning, in front of the entire bullpen. Marissa was sitting at the station next to her, and picked up the book. “I don’t think you could actually do things that way. I don’t think it’s physically possible.”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t read the book.” Maia said. 

“I mean, I realize I’ve never had lesbian sex, but that just doesn’t seem like it would work.” Lucca said. Diane Lockhart entered the bullpen just as she said it, and stopped short.

“This is an unusual workplace conversation.” Diane said with a tone in her voice that suggested that maybe there was an issue.

“Sorry. We’re talking about a book that Maia’s wife Amy loaned me. It’s a romance novel. I’m skeptical about the big dramatic scene at the end.” Lucca explained, as if conversations about sex books was a totally normal thing that people did every day. Marissa handed the book to Diane, who looked at the cover.

“Hmm. This looks entertaining.” Diane said.

“It was. It was pretty good, actually. I just wasn’t able to suspend my disbelief at the big ending.” Lucca said.

“Can I borrow it?” Diane asked.

“Really?” Maia said, surprised.

“Why not? It looks fun. I can read it out loud to Kurt.” Diane said.

“Oh, that would actually be funny. He’d probably think it was a hoot.” Lucca said.

The idea of Diane reading it out loud to Kurt made Maia think of the two of them having sex, and then she started to wonder what everyone was doing in bed with these books she was passing back and forth from one person to another. But that freaked her out, so she blocked the thought from her mind.

“Sure. I don’t think Amy would care.” Maia said to Diane.

“Well, I need the next one of this Lesbians on the Prairie series then. I finished the first one. I wonder if it’s the same couple, or if they break up?” Marissa asked, handing the book back to Maia from her bag.

“I have no idea. I haven’t read it. I can ask Amy, if you want.” Maia said.

“Nah, it’s not big deal. I’ll be surprised.” Marissa said.

“Maybe I could read that one, too.” Diane said, and Maia handed the book off to her. She wondered if she should be writing this down, because it was quickly going to be hard to track who had what book, and Amy would want to keep tabs on them.

 

#

 

Maia worked really late getting the legal briefs that Diane needed in court the next day in order, and researching the precedents she needed to argue. It was way past dinner and Amy texted that she had already grabbed something to eat, so Maia grabbed a burger on the way home and ate it while walking back to the apartment. Amy was already in bed in her pink cupcake pajamas, reading yet another steamy novel, and she didn’t bother to even look up when Maia came in. Amy was adorable. Maia decided there really was no reason Amy needed to be wearing pajama pants, so she climbed up on the bed and swiftly pulled them off Amy’s hips and down to her ankles.

“Maia! I’m reading right now!” Amy said indignantly.

“So? I didn’t tell you to stop. Keep reading.” Maia said. She dropped her head into Amy’s lap and probed between her labia with her tongue.

“Holy fuck! Shit, Maia!”

“Is this okay?” Maia asked.

“Fuck. Yes. Keep going.” Amy said, so Maia continued. She located Amy’s clitoris and licked around it, swirling the tip of her tongue over the head and pulling it out from it’s hood. Amy was moaning lowly, and she had her hand on Maia’s head while she moved. Maia pushed Amy’s knees apart so she could get closer and spread Amy’s labia so she could find her vagina with her tongue. Amy was really, really wet and she tasted delicious.

“You are really turned on from that book.” Maia said between sliding her tongue across Amy’s entrance.

“Yes. I’m at a really steamy spot.” Amy said, out of breath.

“Read it to me.” Maia said, as she continued exploring with her tongue.

Amy picked up the book and started narrating “Raymond finished stripping Clarissa of her petticoats, and then carried her naked to lay her on the piles of blankets and furs in front of the cabin’s great stone fireplace. The roaring blaze and the warmth of the furs beneath her kept her warm from the frigid cold outside the cozy cabin, as Raymond laid down behind her and began probing between her legs with his fingers. She was married to him, this stranger, and he was entitled to her, but she had no idea if he would be gentle or kind as he took her maidenhead and made her into a woman…. Oh, my God, Maia, fuck me…” Maia was sucking on Amy’s clit now and plunging her fingers into her. “Oh, shit, that feels so good, Maia…” and then she started trembling, which meant she was having an orgasm, and Maia tasted it as Amy came against her hands and lips. “God, I love you, Maia.” Amy said finally.

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” Maia asked.

“Could you get your strap on?” Amy asked. “He starts fucking her from behind next and it would be really hot if you did that, too…”

Maia hopped up and shed her dress slacks and rummaged around in the bedside table drawer for the strap on that had a vibrator in the end that pushed against her clit. She was ready in less than two minutes then was back on the bed next to Amy, who had kicked away her pajama pants completely and was laying on her hip so Maia could slide in behind her and slide the head of her dildo against her until found Amy’s vagina. She slid inside and started the vibrators, and Amy started reading the passage out loud where Raymond take’s Clarissa’s virginity while roughly pushing his calloused hands against her tender nipples. Maia imitated him until Amy was too turned on to read anymore, and the two of them came at the same time, Amy from the penetration and Maia from the buzzing vibrator against her clitoris as she fucked Amy.

“That was amazing, Maia. Thank you.” Amy said.

“You’re welcome. You taste wonderful today, sweetie. And I loaned your books to Diane Lockhart. Please don’t be mad.”

“Why would that make me mad? As long as I get them back eventually. I don’t care who you share my smutty books with.” Amy said. “As long as you’re not acting them out with anything else.”

“Yeah, well Lucca thinks the last sex scene of that historical fiction one is unrealistic, so maybe you and I need to test that one sometime.” Maia said, stroking Amy’s hair. 

“She’s wrong. You’ve done that one to me a dozen times at least. You can tell her that.” Amy said.

“I haven’t read it, but I’ll take your word for it. But I’m not telling her that.” Maia said.

“Fine, then I’ll tell her.” Amy said.

“Please don’t. I’m afraid she’ll ask for a demonstration.” Maia said.

“Oh, I would totally invite her over for that.” Amy said, teasing. “Now pull out of me, I need to visit the bathroom.” Maia did as she was told, then crawled under the covers as Amy left the bed. She should get up and follow Amy to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed. But it was just too cozy and warm in their little cabin next to the big stone fireplace.


End file.
